


Joys of Living in a Loft

by elirwen



Series: summer pornathon 2013 - main challenges [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, slight D/s, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is horny (and kinky) and wants to fuck Merlin while Gwaine is spending the night on their couch. And there are no walls to muffle the sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joys of Living in a Loft

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fourth week of summer pornathon 2013.

“Arthur, what are you doing?” Merlin whispers.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Arthur murmurs into Merlin’s ear, guiding his hand under the waistband of Merlin’s pyjama pants. 

“Stop it,” Merlin hisses. “Gwaine’s here.”

“Gwaine’s sleeping in the living room.”

He trails a line of kisses over Merlin’s shoulder.

“We live in a loft. There are no walls between here and living area.” 

Merlin tries to wriggle free, but Arthur shoves his hand fully inside Merlin’s pyjamas and starts stroking Merlin’s cock. 

“You just need to be very quiet,” he whispers.

“Arthur…” Merlin starts, knowing too well he won’t be able to resist, not with the hand moving right how he likes it, driving him mad mere seconds after the first touch.

“Hush, love,” Arthur whispers. “You can’t stop doing all these noises. You need help, don’t you?”

He doesn’t wait for Merlin’s answer and reaches under the bed. Merlin’s pulse quickens. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Merlin whispers, last attempt at sensible thinking.

Smooth fabric teases his lips and Merlin opens up automatically.

“Good boy,” Arthur murmurs, putting the gag in place. 

He pulls Merlin’s pants and T-shirt off, pushing Merlin to lie on his back. Licking a trail down Merlin’s body, he sucks the head of Merlin’s cock into his mouth, Merlin’s hips arching of the bed.

Pushing him back down, he nudges Merlin’s legs apart, massaging around Merlin’s opening, his fingers wet with lube. He sinks two fingers in, fucking Merlin with steady strokes, aiming precisely for the sensitive bundle of nerves. Merlin reaches for his cock, but Arthur bats his hand away. 

“Nothing like that,” he whispers and fastens cuffs around Merlin’s wrists, tying each one of them to a bedpost.

He drags something cold over Merlin’s stomach. Merlin sucks in a sharp breath, bucking up when Arthur fills his hole with the cold object. His favourite dildo, Merlin realizes. He’s breathing through his nose, eyes clenched shut, riding on the waves of pleasure, when he hears the creak of a sofa followed by a sound of footsteps. He stops moving, holding his breath. 

The door to the bathroom creaks and clicks shut. Arthur speeds up his movements. 

“You were worried he’d come here, weren’t you? He’d see you like this, helpless, completely at my mercy.”

Merlin swallows a whine that threatens to escape his throat.

Arthur slows down his tempo during Gwaine’s return. Merlin’s close, so close. He needs just a little push.

“Not yet,” Arthur whispers, recognizing the distinct pre-orgasmic breathing pattern.

Merlin thrusts his hips up in pointless attempt to gain some friction.

“Maybe I should just ask Gwaine to come up here and watch.”

Merlin’s rhythm stutters as he tries to fuck himself on the now motionless dildo in Arthur’s hand.

“Hmm… You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Arthur murmurs.

Merlin bites harder into the gag, throwing his head back to stop himself from begging.

“I’m gonna fuck you now.”

Merlin doesn’t have time to mourn the loss of the dildo before Arthur is pushing inside, all the way in in one smooth thrust. Hitting Merlin’s prostate over and over, Merlin can’t stop the small muffled moans from spilling past his lips. His belly is sticky with pre-come, sweat covering every inch of his body. 

“Come,” Arthur says.

Merlin closes his eyes and tightens his muscles around Arthur’s cock. He wants to obey, but it’s not enough.

“Don’t. You. Understand?” Arthur whispers, accentuating each word with a particularly hard, precisely aimed thrust. “Come!” he orders and Merlin loses it, coming hard.

 

oooxxxooo

 

Coming down from his own orgasm, Arthur collapses on top of Merlin’s pliant and blissed out form. He rolls off him after a moment and unties his bindings. They kiss lazily, Merlin’s eyes barely open.

“Okay?” Arthur asks.

“Okay,” Merlin says.

Arthur pulls him closer and murmurs his ‘good night.’

It’s completely quiet for a few seconds.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind watching next time,” Gwaine says.


End file.
